Sunshine Lost Part II
by hecubus98413
Summary: Tubbs gets a new partner and is placed on the case to finding who killed Sonny


Sunshine Lost (part II)  
  
It was a dark day, yet very warm. Over all of Miami, the news of a hurricane due to hit and news of Crockett's funeral were all you heard. All of Sonny's co-workers were there; there to pay their respects and to grieve. The ceremony went well, by the time it was over, the hurricane was near land. Everyone had left, everyone except Tubbs. He stood over Sonny's grave, and looked down upon it. His one fist was clenched; his other hand was wrapped up. The high wind picked up and rain started to fall on the dirt of the grave.  
  
Tubbs: They will pay.  
  
He put his hand on the gravestone and left. He went to work the next day. He showed signs of grief, but he did not lament his friend's passing, he knew that it would be what Sonny wanted. He walked through the place with everyone paying respects to his tragedy, signs of sorrow and concern (for injury). He passed by his partner's desk and took his seat across it. He looked along his own desk at his pictures, only two. The first picture of his wedding photo; He had just married and Sonny was his best man. Sonny to was to remarry, sadly it wasn't gonna happen. Next to that picture, was of him and Sonny when they first met. Tubbs sat staring when Castillo came in.  
  
Castillo: Are you alright?  
  
Tubbs: (still staring) yeah  
  
Castillo: I know that I'm moving fast on this, but I have a new partner for you.  
  
Tubbs looks at him  
  
Castillo: He's a transfer, you're more so a trainer than a partner.  
  
Tubbs nods to show understanding  
  
Castillo: Well here he is, his name is Ryan  
  
Ryan: (holds out hand) Nice to meet you ...uh...  
  
Tubbs just glances at him. Ryan moves his hand  
  
Castillo: Don't worry, he'll get use to you, before you know it, he'll be talking to you.  
  
Ryan: I hope so  
  
Castillo: I'll let you know if you have an assignment (leaves)  
  
Ryan: Hey uh, I'm really sorry about your old partner, real shame, heard he was the best.  
  
Tubbs looks at him then gets up and walks away. With no one in site, Ryan picks up the phone and calls someone.  
  
Ryan: Yeah, get me Brad.  
  
Brad: Hello?  
  
Ryan: its me  
  
Brad: ah yes, just the man I wanted, so how did we do?  
  
Ryan: One dead, other wounded, I am very much displeased, but I give you credit.  
  
Brad: Why  
  
Ryan: You got the good one  
  
Brad: So where do we fill the other with lead?  
  
Ryan: I think you need a different approach to it, like and accident  
  
Brad: How?  
  
Ryan: I'll leave it up to you, I'll be by later and Brad, don't screw up on this.  
  
Brad: yes sir  
  
They hang up just before Tubbs returned.  
  
Tubbs: Lets go  
  
Ryan: Okay  
  
He gets up and follows Tubbs outside to his car and gets in.  
  
Ryan: um where are we going may I ask?  
  
Tubbs: we are going to see it we can catch those guys who killed my partner.  
  
Ryan: Really? so what are you gonna go around questioning people?  
  
Tubbs: yeah, first I go to those whom he knew and they point me around  
  
Ryan: So who are we seeing first?  
  
Tubbs: his "worst enemy"  
  
After a through search of Dave's house, Tubbs sat outside on the steps collecting his thoughts while holding his wounded hand up, and using the other to hold his head.  
  
Ryan: (walks up behind him) Uh is everything okay?  
  
Tubbs: yeah, I'm just very confused.  
  
Ryan: Why?  
  
Tubbs: A few days ago we were here and Sonny got into a fight with him.  
  
Ryan: Leave you with any suspicions of murder?  
  
Tubbs: Couldnt've, he's confined to a wheel chair, but what got me is where is he.  
  
Ryan: (displeased) Really  
  
Tubbs: Aw shit  
  
Ryan: (looks up) what......oh my God, I'll drive you  
  
Despite the fact that Tubbs hand was bleeding, he had already gotten into the car. Ryan got in as well. Later that day, near night fall, Ryan went into his house. Only to leave again. He took with him a package that he had sitting next to the T.V. He pulled out of his driveway and sped off. By the time the sunset, and darkness spread over Miami, Ryan's car approached a rundown beach house. He got out of his car and went in.  
  
Ryan: you should really consider locking the door.  
  
Brad: (coming from the basement) why bother, no-one can come in, I have the place rigged. Someone goes anywhere but straight, (emphasizes with hands) Boom!  
  
Ryan: (handing the box) Very cleaver, If only you use this type of genius for projects I give you.  
  
Brad: (sarcastic and pissed) Yeah well, why don't you follow me to my chemistry kit  
  
Ryan: with pleasure  
  
He follows Brad downstairs  
  
Brad: On our earlier conversation, you told me to work on a project to dispose of the other cop. Well I have been planning over his demise and I think you'll enjoy it.  
  
Ryan: Humour me.  
  
-To be Continued  
  



End file.
